


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #6 Messing with Magic

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [5]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bodycontrol, Diaper, F/F, Femdom, Hexley'svexingAdventures, Humiliation, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley learns how magic works and what the hotel owner plans for her.
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #6 Messing with Magic

The cover art for this story was drawn by Sheepy. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/CoolHooves

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. Check out part 5 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830026

Option 5: Check out the Mystery Drawer

Hexley decided to sort through her administrative work first. “I better get my office in order," she said, "Being in the office will give me a chance to get back into that drawer.”  
With her plan in place she set to getting dressed and pulled a pair of jeans and a button-up blouse from her drawers. A sense of relief washed over her as she felt her normal clothes under her hands. There were no frills or lace, nor room for a diaper anywhere to be seen, and it made her extremely happy.  
Opening her underwear drawer however was a shock and she felt a fit of disappointed anger run through her, overwriting her previous joy. Half of the drawer was filled with the panties she’d gathered and come to enjoy, the other half contained the squares of folded plastic she’d recently been acquainted with. A folded piece of paper sat on top of the intruder in her drawer and Hexley opened the note pensively. Why did this keep happening to her?  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Young Hexley,  
I have left you some options as far as underwear goes, however you may want to choose a more “protecting” variety. You don’t want any more accidents in your big girl panties now do you? Be sure to make the right choice.  
-Mommy Walpurgisnacht  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hexley cringed after reading the letter. She really didn’t want to keep having accidents like she was, but she was powerless against the woman's magic.  
The whole “Mommy Walpurgisnacht” thing creeped her out too. Ms. Nacht had staked a claim of control on her and Hexley had to look her in the eye and pretend to be her boss after that.  
“No,” she stated to the empty room “I am her boss, I don’t need to pretend; I just need to assert myself more.”  
Hexley nodded at her resolution–she was going to find a way to fight back! She turned again to her underwear drawer knowing that first she’d have to make a choice.  
Her immediate thought was to disregard the plastic diapers on one side; she didn’t even want to entertain the thought that she may need them. On the other hand, she had already lost control last night, and if Julie and Ms. Nacht were telling her the truth, it would only get worse from this point on.  
She picked up the folded square; it wasn’t a full-on diaper like before, but it also wasn't anormal medical-grade white pull-ups like what Ms. Nacht had provided previously. Her new stock was adorned with colorful flowers and Disney™ princesses.  
“They are really trying to make me feel damn childish.” Hexley said begrudgingly before testing the diaper by stretching its elastic side band with her hand.  
It was bigger than a normal pull-up with this design should have been, meaning somehow these had been upsized or ordered specifically for her.  
"I suppose it wouldn't be that hard," Hexley grumbled, "especially with magic at their fingertips.  
She did a quick check around the room, making sure she was well and truly alone here, before slipping it on her legs. The cinched leg holes stretched to accommodate her thighs as she pulled them through the openings in the padded underwear and brought it up to her waist. It hugged her hips well and only bulged out a little around her groin and ass.  
"Not nearly as bad as that monster of a diaper from last night." she noted. Realistically this could be hidden beneath her pants without anybody noticing, and if she actually had to use the restroom she could just pull it down as intended.  
Still, her eyes shifted longingly back to her panties–she wanted to feel like an adult again without having to remind herself every time. While they might not offer her any protection, they would at least give her a feeling of maturity.  
“Maybe that’s just what I need. If I feel more adult I can fight the magic a little better.” Hexley reached in and pulled one of her favorites, a simple pair of blue-striped bikini cut panties. As basic as they were, she found them intensely comfortable and loved the way the stripes wrapped around and accented her ass.  
Her idea was to wear them over her pull-up, somewhat hiding the childish designs on the puffy padding. Even then the edges of the pink plastic spilled from the leg and waist holes of her panties.  
Hexley found herself somewhat disappointed, "I guess it makes sense though-" she sighed, "These panties fit me perfectly but when stretched over a diaper they kinda squeeze the padding into my groin."  
After taking a few precautionary steps she found, much to her chagrin, that the padding rubbed into her privates a little and released a muted crinkling sound with each step. She hoped it would be easy to get used to it and ignore it quickly only to realize that it would be problematic if she became unaware of how much noise it made. She really didn’t want to remove her panties since it felt like if that would be admitting defeat  
“I just want to feel like an adult dammit. I’m gonna wear this damn diaper just as a precaution, but my panties stay with me. I'm an adult!” Hexley was yelling in her own head at no one in particular. To her it didn't really matter, she just felt like a point had to be made.  
After pulling on the rest of her clothes she checked herself in the mirror. No sign of bulging showed through her jeans; anybody looking at her wouldn’t be able to point out that she was wearing a diaper.  
Hexley walked next door to her office and flicked on the light. She’d come to be wary of every room she walked into, worrying that she’d see Ms. Walpurgisnacht standing there or that any door she opened would lead to another room that shouldn’t exist. This time she counted herself lucky after seeing that it was, in fact, the management office and nothing unusual awaited her.  
“Okay, first let’s get some actual work done before I start snooping. I have a feeling if I don’t I might get… punished.” Hexley said, giving the padding against her butt a little shift, fearing what may be worse than this.  
After booting up the computer she started to schedule shifts using the previous weeks and months as a base. After that she opened the dedicated Management email and the websites she had posted her job offers onto. There was nothing of particular note besides a few hotel bills forwarded to her which she promptly paid using the accounts on file that she'd been told to use for expenses. To her surprise, the job postings from the day before already had a few leads. She read through a few resumes and even saved a few promising ones. She clicked closed her windows and looked over to the clock.  
10:27 AM  
She’d been working for almost three and a half hours without realizing it. Deciding enough time had passed for her to take a break, Hexley spun around in her chair and scooted herself towards the mystery drawer, unintentionally grinding the padding of her pull-up directly into her sensitive spots.  
It also brought forth the tactile memories of the wet squish of her full diaper in the booth of the dining hall. It felt so good in the moment and last night she wanted nothing more than to bring herself to an orgasm in her drunken stupor  
Hexley wanted to be disgusted by this fact, wanted to cringe at the mere thought of it, but more than anything she found herself aroused by the memory. Wetting herself right there and now to get the same feeling and enjoyment in the pull-up she was wearing didn't sound like the worst idea even with her now sober mind.  
With a shake of her head she tried to banish the intruding lewd thought from her mind. Gathering herself, she scooted closer towards the mystery drawer.  
“I really hope this is still the same drawer from before.” Hexley said with a hopeful tone.  
When she tried her key she was relieved to see that it still opened the impossibly long drawer. She pulled the metal drawer as far as it would go, staring at the hundreds of files that passed. Hexley's first instinct was to examine her file but she held back and pulled a random one instead. The folder was a dark, almost black blue with a plain white label, and the words “Room 237” were written on the label.  
She opened the file carefully and was glad nothing popped out at her like she worried it would. A white piece of paper with a simple breakdown of text greeted her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Room 237  
Inhabitant: Whateley, Wilbur(See File)  
Room type: Tentacle Hell  
Description: Mr. Whateley is trapped in a living room made of tentacles, every surface is organic. These tentacles keep him alive with regular feedings and dealing with waste internally. They pleasure Mr. Whateley at all times, keeping him in a non-stop cycle of orgasming. He has been trapped in room 237 for 4 months and cannot currently recover his broken mind. Currently, the room uses multiple ph…  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hexley closed the file before she read any more–the idea of somebody being trapped like that sounded awful.  
“This place was sick and twisted," she said in disgust, "but to create a room like that and so many others, there's got to be a lot of power involved.” Upon running her hand along the row of room files she had a realization. These many files meant that over two hundred and fifty rooms existed in the dark hallway. How she'd missed that upon standing in the hallway itself blew her mind. Apparently one whole wing of this hotel was impossibly long and contained rooms that had many unimaginably lewd things.  
She placed her hand on her groin, “Maybe I got lucky that they saw fit to put me into diapers.” she thought upon placing the file back. "If I end up back in that hallway I probably shouldn't just randomly open doors like before either." she added.  
Another file caught her eye while she looked for hers: Julie James "It couldn't be..." she said, opening the deep red folder, "Is this the front desk girl I'd met?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject: James, Julie  
Room:173 (See file for details)  
Description: Ms. James started work at the House of Leaves as a bellhop but guests found her rude and unhelpful. It was decided that because of her potential as a witch she would be given a second chance after being moved to the front desk for the night shift. As a way to hone the magical abilities she has been given lessons by Ms. Walpurgisnacht and as a way to curb her attitude she has slowly been regressed into diapers. This tactic not only teaches her humility but also will allow us to place a powerful source in a room. As such room 173 is currently set aside for Ms. James should the time come that she prove herself unworthy of employment at the House of Leaves. Regression started…  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
From there the file went on for pages about how specifically Julie had been regressed and what she’d actually gone through. Hexley considered reading on, her curiosity piqued, but decided to give Julie a little more privacy considering their similar situations.  
"So Julie is a witch too," she said ",and this place can use that as some sort of source of power?" Hexley wondered exactly what that meant. Then another thought crossed her mind: given what Julie had told her from the night previously, she herself radiated some sort of magical power–did that mean she would also make a good “source” for the dark hallway?  
She closed Julie’s file, pulling hers from the drawer next. “Now I can see what they have planned for me.” She took a deep breath and flipped open the paper folder discouraged to find that inside was a single sheet of paper. No picture or information on her like the other ones- instead it was a letter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Hexley,  
Welcome to the House of Leaves. I’m sorry that I was not there to greet you in person but I’m a rather busy individual. As you currently know this is not a normal hotel–it’s rather magical in fact. I started this place a long time ago as a haven for creatures of the night and humans alike.  
For a long time, it worked really well. However, keeping this establishment’s supernatural attributes and amenities going is far too much for one person to bear and I turned to an alternate method. The place you know as “The Dark Hallway” is essentially a battery pack with its inhabitants functioning like an energy source. The rooms feed off of their biggest sexual desire, transforming to suit each individual and then feeding on the sexual energy that is released by having them live their biggest fantasy.  
Currently, I've hired you on as the manager here, and this was no accident. You have the potential to be a very powerful magic user as well as having what it takes to run the House of Leaves. Unfortunately, the current entity in control won’t be so willing to give you the reigns.  
I wish I could be more helpful but I am unsure who is running the show at the moment. What I do know is that Ms. Walpurgisnacht is their familiar and if you can seize control over the maid she can lead you to the one holding her chain.  
I recommend you start by learning some magic, for all that power you hold does you no good if you don’t know how to use it. I believe the goth girl knows enough to get you started, after which you’ll have to find a witch in town to help you. I wish you the best of luck in your hostile takeover of my hotel.  
Sincerely,  
The Owner  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
“What. The. Fuck.” Hexley said, closing her file and placing it back into the drawer. that letter had given her so much information and she found it was a lot to process. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to take over the House of Leaves, learn magic, or deal with Walpurgisnacht.  
At this point simply returning home and trying to find a job there didn't sound so bad. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that the fetish witch who ran this place wasn't going to let that happen.  
“Okay, I’m just going to go find Julie and we’ll go from there. Past that I’m really not sure what the hell to do.” Hexley closed the magic cabinet and prepared to walk out of her office when her phone buzzed.  
A text message popped up on her screen from an unknown number, “Julie will come to you in 4 minutes. Wait for her in your office.”  
Hexley threw her phone down in frustration. “I really do not appreciate this ‘invisible hand pulling me along’ bullshit.” She was yelling into her empty office at nobody in particular but was sure that somewhere some motherfucker with magic could hear her, or at least anybody beyond her door.  
True to the message’s words, Julie walked in exactly four minutes after Hexley had received the text. She wore the same dress from the night before, but instead of her wry grin, she was mid-yawn as she walked through the door.  
“Come on boss, right at the end of my all-night shift you call me in here?” the dark-haired girl groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she fully took in Hexley her face got a little more serious as the newly appointed manager was visibly fuming. Julie sat down in one of the chairs across from Hexley and crossed her hands in her lap, waiting patiently for her to begin speaking.  
“I did not call you here Julie. I don't know who the fuck did but it wasn't me. At this point, I've learned an awful lot about this hotel, but now I need to know how to fight back. An important message told me you know how magic works, so I want you to teach me.”  
Julie listened like a small child being told a story, and when Hexley had finished she nodded. “I can teach you the basics, boss, but I'm curious about who told you all this.”  
Hexley glanced back to the drawer, debating on how much she should tell Julie. “The owner clued me in on it, that's all I'm going to say. Now teach me magic dammit.” she knew her hostility was rather aggressive at this point, but Hexley hardly cared–she was tired of being jerked around. If this was the first step to grasping her agency back then she'd gladly walk over Julie to get it.  
The goth put her hands up and nodded, obviously shaken by the sudden outburst. “Alright, easy now. I'll teach you,"  
"Good." Hexley said flatly, "Where do we start?"  
“The first step is being able to see the magic around you. First, unfocus your eyes and let the world around you go blurry. Ok good now re-focus as hard as you can and say ‘thgiseurt.’”  
Hexley followed the instructions and strained to regain focus after losing it. She stumbled a little over the foreign word but spat it out at the peak of her eyes regaining focus. Suddenly, things around the room began to glow. Julie, the mystery drawer, and even various small objects had radiant halos of light in various colors around them. Shocked at the new perception of her reality, Hexley looked down at her hand and it was outlined in the same blue coloring as Julie. Hers however was much denser than any other object's light, almost like a solid wall of magic aura enveloped her.  
Julie piped up again. “So now you can see auras. Anything with an aura has some sort of baseline magical ability or has had magic used on it. I saw you look at your hand and you have a wicked solid aura, like, holy shit you have got to be super powerful.”  
Hexley kept looking around, feeling a little freaked out by the change in vision she’d just undergone. “This is fucking bonkers Julie, I don’t know why I would be so powerful or how I got to be this way.”  
Julie laughed in response. “You are gonna have to get used to it boss lady, this place is very much eat or be eaten and without using magic you’ll be in a worse position than I am.”  
Hexley sighed, “Okay, okay, what else do I need to know.” she asked.  
Julie stood and pointed at a filing cabinet and started to explain. “Ok so magic is really a lot simpler than you would think, all you have to do is say a word backward and-”  
Hexley held her hands up and interrupted her teacher. “Did you say backward? It’s really that stupidly simple?”  
“Yes.” Julie looked annoyed that she'd been interrupted “Now shut up and learn something. As I was saying, you say a basic command backward and then just like you did with your eyes you’re going to focus as hard as you can on it. This will assert your will on whatever you’re trying to manipulate. Watch this. Nepo.”  
The drawer Julie had been pointing at through her demonstration flew open with the brief command from her lips. She spoke again, “Esolc” and it shut itself.  
Hexley noticed her aura had dimmed a little when she said each word, almost like a battery running down. “With every spell you use your magic aura is going to deplete just a little bit," she explained, "you'll exhaust yourself if you use too much. Alrighty, now you give it a go.”  
The petite brunette looked around the room for something to practice on when a whisper reached her ear. “~Why waste your precious magic on some trivial inanimate object? You have the perfect little doll right here to play with. Bend the girl to your will, make her what you want~”  
“I can’t do that to Julie," Hexley thought, "she’s been so nice to me and I really don’t have it in me to torture somebody like that.” Hexley’s thoughts may have been pure in intent, but when she remembered the frilly diaper cover under the goth’s dress and how adorable she looked her mind drifted. She bit her lower lip and thought about seeing that again  
“I can’t believe how hot that sounds to me!” Hexley thought, focusing on Julie, her morals clouded by a horny desire to expose the goth girl's diapered butt.  
“Tfil” she said and Julie’s hands grabbed the hem of her skirt. Her eyes went wide and she barely got out a “What the…” before she lifted her dress high, totally exposing the thick constrained thick padding, Hexley stood and admired the outfit.  
“Nrut” she ordered and Julie obeyed, exposing the lines of white lace ruffles that stretched across her padding's thick rear. She looked embarrassed but stayed quiet for fear of what else Hexley might do.  
The brunette meanwhile was enamored with Julie and didn’t want to take her eyes away from her. Not only did she get to see somebody else put in the same position she’d been stuck in since yesterday, but the feeling of power and control over somebody like this fulfilled Hexley in ways that she hadn’t ever felt before. She watched eagerly as Julie started to squirm under her gaze and then suddenly dropped into a squatting position.  
“Oh god, please don’t watch me.” With almost zero warning the diapered goth started to grunt and strain on the floor, still holding her skirt up to expose her padding. The diaper sagged further among sighs of relief and grunting as Julie messed herself in the middle of her boss’s office.  
“She must have lost her control over her potty training after being here so long.” Hexley noted, enjoying the spectacle as the diaper cover continued to stretch for another moment before Julie finally finished her embarrassing accident.  
Julie moved to stand up and say something, but Hexley couldn’t help but want to add to her displeasure. She met Julie’s angry glare with a smirk and they both started speaking at the same time  
“Dessip flesruoy.”  
”Reddalb gniwolf.”  
Hexley felt a surge of pee exit her bladder into the waiting pull-up she was wearing while Julie gasped at the newly added warmth to her messy diaper.  
The brunette drove her hands into her groin in a vain attempt to stop the flow, but this only pushed the squishy heat into an already wanting pussy.  
The idea of both her and Julie wetting their diapers at the same time drove her wild and she started rubbing the pull-up’s padding into her crotch as hard as she could. As she did, pee seeped from the leak guards and stained the sides of her jeans as it escaped the leg holes. She didn't really care though, being too busy mashing the padding around so wildly while longing for the sweet release of an orgasm.  
When it finally arrived she screamed, spasms wracking her body as she twitched with wildly intense sensations. Before she knew it she was collapsing into her chair in a wild rush of post-orgasmic bliss.  
Her vision returned after a moment of everything going blurry to find Julie on the ground sitting in her soiled diaper and sucking her thumb. She looked annoyed at Hexley but patiently waited for her next order.  
“Julie I want you to go clean up and head off to bed," she commanded, unsure where her new air of authority originated from, "we’ll talk about what just happened later.”  
The goth nodded silently and stood walking out without a backward glance. Her thumb remained in her mouth the entire time.  
“Jesus Christ," Hexley said with a deep exhale, "what just came over me?! I can’t believe I let myself go like that. How could I make somebody else do that?" Her mind was reeling as she sat there amazed at her sudden switch in tone. "I’ve got to keep myself in better check and stop listening to what strange whispering voices tell me.”

Hexley scanned herself for the damage she’d done to her clothes. She'd need to get cleaned up before figuring out what to do next.

These are old options as I've already written the next chapter. I've just left them here for archival purposes.  
1.Head to the kitchen and make sure they have what they need. Maybe talk to Lizzie while you’re there.  
2.Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop, and maybe look for some kind of "magic teacher.”  
3.Find Walpurgisnacht, and tame yourself a familiar.  
4.Talk to Aaron, see if he’s magic, and figure out how he might be able to help you.


End file.
